Love Has Its Own Way
by nowiswonkyu
Summary: "Cintaku untukmu juga tidak kalah besar dan hebatnya dibandingkan dengan cinta seorang Siwon pada seorang Kyuhyun."/"Aku... iri pada Kris dan Suho."/"No need to be sorry. I love you, Siwonnie."/KrisHo. WonKyu./Romance!


**Love Has Its Own Way**

Pairing: **KrisHo**, Lil' bit WonKyu

Hanya sedikit peringatan, jika tidak menyukai cerita ini,

_**Please don't read it!**_

_Please, Enjoy the overload sweetness that KrisHo give to you ^^_

Kris baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah. Kris melihat kekasihnya masih sibuk dengan _Ipad_ yang sedari tadi dia gunakan. Kris sama sekali tidak memiliki ide tentang apa yang Suho lakukan dengan barang itu. Merasa penasaran, Kris melemparkan handuk yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Lalu dia naik ke ranjang dan bersandar di _frame _tepat disebelah Suho yang langsung menoleh saat dia merasakan kehadiran Kris.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, _babe_?" Tanya Kris sambil menoleh kearah layar _Ipad._

Suho hanya tersenyum, sambil menggeleng pelan lalu menunduk lagi dan menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada Kris.

"Siwon _hyung _dan Kyuhyun _hyung._" Gumam Kris sedikit bingung.

Lalu Kris menarik Suho untuk merapatkan tubuh padanya. Sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Suho, Kris mengambil alih _Ipad _itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka, hum?" tanya Kris lagi.

Kekasihnya itu bahkan belum mengucapkan satu patah kata pun padanya. Suho memandang sendu kearah foto kedua seniornya itu. Apakah benar Tuhan itu adil?

Suho menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kris lalu mendesah pelan. Entah kenapa sepulang dari mereka menonton Konser Super Junior tadi, Suho merasa sangat penasaran tentang Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Suho memang cukup dekat dengan kedua seniornya itu. Tapi tidak cukup dekat untuk mengetahui tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka bermula dan bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya... Lupakan saja." Bisik Suho.

Kris menoleh lalu meletakkan _Ipad_ itu diatas meja disamping ranjang. Kris sangat memahami bahwa Suho sangat mengagumi Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Tapi malam ini, Suho berubah pendiam sejak mereka kembali ke hotel setelah datang ke konser Super Junior.

"Ada apa, Kim Joonmyun?" Kris bertanya lagi sambil menjalinkan jari-jari mereka sebelum dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut dipunggung tangan Suho.

"Aku... Aku baru saja mencari tahu tentang mereka. Tidak banyak yang aku dapat. Tapi ternyata mereka memiliki begitu banyak orang yang mendukung hubungan mereka. Tapi setelah mengetahui itu, entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit sedih untuk mereka."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Mereka tidak seperti kita, Kris. Mereka benar-benar berhati-hati. Dan ... mereka sangat sering dipisahkan dalam hal _schedules_. Mereka tidak bisa dengan leluasa menunjukkan bahwa mereka saling memiliki kepada semua orang. Tidak seperti kita. Bukankah itu sangat menyiksa? Aku tidak akan bisa membayang apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku jadi Kyuhyun _hyung."_ Suho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Pikiran tentang hal itu memang sangat mengganggunya sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Jangan pernah kau membayangkan hal itu. Karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi pada kita."

Suho hanya diam tidak menjawab. Lalu dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang Kris sambil meletakkan wajahnya di dada Kris.

"Tapi mereka sangat hebat." Gumam Kris yang memejamkan mata, menikmati keheningan yang terasa begitu nyaman.

"Euhm. Benar-benar hebat. Dan jika bukan karena latar belakang keluarga mereka yang sangat berpengaruh itu, aku yakin mereka tidak akan menahan diri seperti itu."

"Mereka masih mementingkan keluarga mereka masing-masing walaupun mereka tahu keluarga mereka tidak akan ambil pusing dengan semua yang akan terjadi bila mereka _go public_. Siwon _hyung_ dan Kyuhyun _hyung_ bisa menahan diri mereka selama lebih dari tiga tahun ini, walaupun terkadang perasaan mereka terkadang terkorban." Ucapan Kris membuat Suho mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Cinta mereka begitu besar hingga dapat memberikan kekuatan dan pertahanan untuk satu sama lain. Karena terkadang kita harus berkorban untuk sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidup kita, seperti mereka. Mereka berkorban untuk cinta mereka."

"Aku yakin Tuhan akan memberikan takdir yang luar biasa untuk mereka. Semua akan indah pada waktunya." Bisik Kris sambil mencium puncak kepala Suho.

"Ya, kau benar. Semoga Super Junior akan melakukan Super Show di seluruh dunia." Ujar Suho sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya sambil menatap bingung kearah Suho yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Karena semakin banyak Super Show yang mereka lakukan, maka akan semakin banyak waktu yang mereka miliki untuk dihabiskan bersama."

Kris terkekeh. Dia sangat setuju dengan hal itu. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Siwon dan Kyuhyun selalu menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa mereka saling memiliki. Ya.. walaupun itu dilakukan secara sepihak oleh Choi Siwon. Karena Kyuhyun terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Siwon secara terang-terangan. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah. Karena yang terpenting adalah mereka saling mencintai. _Head overheels._

Dan keadaan Kris dan Suho pun sama. Saling mencintai.

Kris menangkup pipi Suho sebelum berkata, "Apa kau tahu? Cintaku untukmu juga tidak kalah besar dan hebatnya dibandingkan dengan cinta seorang Siwon pada seorang Kyuhyun. Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu, Kim Joonmyun."

Suho menunduk dengan pipi yang memanas. Lalu dia medongakkan kepalanya. Saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Kris yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta, Suho mengecup bibir Kris. Hanya kecupan lembut tanpa nafsu.

Dengan memandang mata Kris, Suho menjawab ucapan Kris tadi, "Aku tahu. Cintaku pun tak kalah kuat dan tulusnya dibandingkan dengan cinta seorang Kyuhyun untuk seorang Siwon. Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu, Wu Yifan."

"Kenapa kata 'sangat' yang kau gunakan hanya tiga kali?" Kris cemberut.

"Jika aku meneruskan 'sangat' yang aku gunakan dalam kalimatku tadi maka kata itu tidak akan selesai sampai akhir nafasku di kemudian hari. Karena Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan kata 'sangat' dan kata 'cinta' tidak akan dapat dipisahkan saat kalimat itu kutujukan padamu."

Kris tersenyum bodoh saat mendengar kata-kata Suho.

"Kau memang hebat, _babe_. _I love you, too."_

'_Cinta kita mungkin sama besar dengan cinta Siwon untuk Kyuhyun dan cinta Kyuhyun untuk Siwon. Tapi perjuangan kita untuk menyatukan cinta kita sangat dimudahkan oleh Tuhan. Sementara mereka harus berkorban perasaan satu sama lain. Apakah Tuhan adil? Tapi aku yakin akhir kisah mereka akan lebih indah dari bayangan semua orang yang mendukung dan menyayangi mereka. __**Because they are meant to be together. Just like us."**_

**xxx**

"_Baby, _tidurlah. Kita masih harus menghadiri pertemuan di **Oxford**__besok pagi." Bisik Siwon ditelinga Kyuhyun yang sedang meringkuk tidak nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merasa ada orang yang sedang membicarakan kita, Siwonnie. Telingaku terasa sangat panas."

"Sudahlah. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia memejamkan matanya. Baru saja dia akan masuk kedalam mimpinya, Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu.

"Siwonnie..." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

"Euhm."

"Aku... iri pada Kris dan Suho.

"Aku tahu." Timpal Siwon tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kau tahu?" Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Ya. Karena aku juga sedikit banyak merasa iri pada mereka." Siwon terkikik dan membuka matanya yang langsung menemukan mata Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya.

"Kyu.. Aku tahu, tidak ada yang yang bisa aku berikan padamu selain berkorban dan berkorban dalam hubungan kita. Tapi... bolehkah aku sedikit egois dengan memintamu untuk berkorban sedikit lagi? Sebelum kita bisa menjadi seperti mereka yang sangat leluasa menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa mereka saling memiliki?"

Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca, seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya dia katakan tadi. "Tidak Siwon. Kau sudah memberiku begitu banyak. _Not just sacrifice but also happiness. _ Hidup yang penuh kebahagiaan. Karena kau adalah kebahagiaan. Jadi tolong jangan katakan bahwa kau hanya membuatku berkorban dalam hubungan ini."

"Maafkan aku, _baby._"

"_No need to be sorry. I love you,_ Siwonnie."

"_I love you, too_. _So much_." Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memejamkan mata mereka. Tidur bisa mengurangi rasa lelah yang mereka rasakan. Mungkin topik pembicaraan ini akan menyadarkan mereka bahwa seti ap kisah cinta akan selalu berbeda. Berkorban akan selalu terjadi dalam percintaan namun akan terjadi dengan cara yang berbeda dalam setiap kisah. Seperti halnya mereka, cinta mereka pasti memiliki akhir yang lebih indah dari yang dia bisa bayangkan. Karena, Tuhan itu adil.

**xxx**

**Mereka memiliki satu kesamaan. **

_**They are in love with each others. Head overheels.**_

**xxx**

_**KrisHo with a tiny part of WonKyu.. This is special for**_** Indy unnie dan Anies Unnie.. semoga kalian suka unn ^^ **

**Ini hal baru buat saya sebagai author wonkyu, **_**KrisHo is good but I **__still Love and will always love__** WonKyu**_** hahahha..**

**Semoga kalian suka sama ff ini..**

**Walaupun saya sebagai author merasa gagal T-T**

**Saya masih perlu banyak belajar..**

**Tolong tinggalkan jejak , readers. Karena saya sangat menyukai kritik dan saran ^^**


End file.
